Talk:Vilcabamba
And this baby went up today, too. Hell of a day for HT news. TR 22:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) So when did Jon Stewart become president? ML4E 22:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, looks intriguing. I look forward to digging into it later. Turtle Fan 23:11, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Be warned, it's pretty dark. Especially compared with everything else he's posted at Tor. :::Well that was rather grim. Turtle Fan 01:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::And US Capitals is a category that continues to grow in viability. TR 23:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::So it does. We got two more here; three if you count "an even smaller town even farther north." ::::Whenever I go up to Craig, my first response is not "Wow this would make a great provisional capital" it is more along the lines of "Hey, they haven't built Thunderdome in the Wal-Mart parking lot yet." The town farther north could be....anything really. Maybell. Baggs, Wyoming. Who knows. TR 04:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think Craig was chosen specifically for its improbability as a capital, wasn't it? As for the one farther north, you'd be the expert; I've never even heard of Craig. Turtle Fan 05:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, when we write about the characters we'll have two more defectors for the new category. Turtle Fan 01:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::That, too. TR 04:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I might ask why, if these Krolp can dig a hundred miles underground; can overwhelm attempts to make mountain redoubts with greater ease than that daring young man on the flying trapeze; and are all about mineral extraction anyway; they decided the mountainous territories were the least desirable parts of the globe, parts which they might as well leave to independent nations they could subdue in days. Wouldn't that be like flying to Vegas for the weekend for the explicit purpose of gambling, and spending the whole time at the pool or in the buffet? :A point. TR 05:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The pointiest! Turtle Fan 05:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I might also ask why the Presidency was hereditary and, if it was, why anyone in the Rockies should give a shit that they're independent. Democracy is dead either way--unless our hero's odd line about "I'll have to talk to my superiors" was neither a stall tactic based on the assumption that the alien ambassador didn't understand American politics (a hard sell since he wore the fake star of a sovereign over his shoulder) nor another glaring error no one caught. :The presidency may be a hereditary dictatorship, but it still appears to be a better situation than the Krolp may present. ::Even the President himself didn't want to go back to the US after living under the Krolp. The Krolp pressure you into adopting their culture, but the free humans were doing that anyway. Turtle Fan 05:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, I hope HT goes back to telling stories like WHGTY, HTGB, and R&S. Those each titillated the mind with intriguing thoughts on the inevitability or otherwise of fate and destiny. I guess this one did, too; but it was so damned grim. I didn't mind it the once, but I do prefer the pleasantly neutral moods of the other Tor stories. :I agree. Darkness has its place, but this was rather jarring after the others. TR 05:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::When I saw he had another one up I was looking forward to another "Huh, that was interesting." Instead I found myself thinking "Wow--I hope I die before they get here." Turtle Fan 05:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) And I'd be remiss if I didn't comment on the illustration. They are turning out some brilliant pictures to go with these stories, and this might be the best one yet. The illustration of the aliens was useful in the extreme in giving us a picture that matched the text description: Worlds away from the half-assed Lizards on the HB cover, or the quarter-assed Foitani on the Earthgrip cover. (The Minervans on the AWoD cover were excellent, though.) Turtle Fan 05:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, we'll have to see about moving that over here. TR 05:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Should be easy enough. Turtle Fan 05:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Pictures of Fictionals I just realized, with this illustration, we have 3 canonical images of fictional characters, bringing our total up to....four! TR 22:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Not so fast. We know that Jon Stewart-looking fellow is Moffat, and we know those things are Krolp, but we're not sure which Krolp. He meets with quite a few during the story. :I think that the Krolp standing most forward with his arms folded is meant to be the leader of the leader of the embassy who demands access to the silver. The bald guy behind Moffat is the secretary of state for aliens, or whatever. The other Krolp--eh, who cares.TR 23:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Looking again I suppose he is because he's got guards. The other Krolp he met in his office were the defectors and they tended to show up unarmed. The bald guy could be any flunky and is probably just there for the sake of the composition. Turtle Fan 01:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) So we've got Moffat, we've got Featherston, we've got Ruth as a bartender if that counts for anything (I'm inclined to say it doesn't, but hey!). We've got Krispos, after a fashion. We've got, or could have, Marcus Scaurus, Viridovix, and Rhavas--They all appear on the cover of the last Legion book. We've got, or could have, any number of characters from the Gerin stories--the covers of those are quite accurate. We've got Otto of Schlepsig. We could have Jennifer Logan if we gave a shit about her. We've discussed in the past the possibility of declaring the gent raising the US flag on the cover of HB to be Yeager. Turtle Fan 23:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :We also have the Gomes boys from Curious Notions. We've had that cover for a while now, not sure why we didn't jump on that. Also, we have the image of a strange looking girl on TVWW we could reasonably call Liz Mendoza. TR 23:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Also the hero of Thessalonica, whose name escapes me, and some of his woodland creature friends, though most of the pictures are pretty unhelpful. Turtle Fan 01:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::We also have Captain Togram of the Roxolan from The Road Not Taken (picture from the cover of 3xT). ML4E 03:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, yes, him. We really have quite a few. Turtle Fan 04:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Picture Size You know, TR, since the pictures we have of fictional characters are mostly cropped out of smaller-than-lifesize images of covers available online, and since they therefore look pixellated at the dimensions that best showcase historical portraits, and further, since the Fictional Characters template is seperate from the Historical, would it be possible to set them for smaller dimensions? Turtle Fan 02:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :If you have your editing set for rich text, the template gives you the option of playing with the picture size on an individual basis. TR 15:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Huh, look at that. Well that helps. Turtle Fan 20:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Character Template The time description of the story in each character's page says "Set in the future." It should say "Set in the 22nd century."JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:06, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Every template for stories set in the future say that. TR (talk) 17:39, December 21, 2015 (UTC)